Love Miles Away
by indycmpunk
Summary: Sasha Banks takes months off after injury from her second IronWoman match against Charlotte. She flies to Japan as an escape from her sadness (from being injured). In Japan, she meets Kenny Omega. The book will be M rated later.
1. The Injury That Changed Everything

One, Two, Three.  
The bell rings. Time freezes. I look around and I am not the one with my arm held up by the referee holding the RAW's Women's Championship in the other hand.  
No, I am the one hurt, bleeding, and shocked. I felt that my childhood dream was just a failed dream not just once but three times. Worst of all, my knee was not 100%. The officials helped me out of the ring and walked me backstage. People gather by the gorilla to tell me I had a good match. Although it was nice, I still felt hurt physically and emotionally, so I just gave them a small smile as a 'thank you'.

My knee was checked by the medical personnels and as predicted I wouldn't be wrestling anytime soon. They wrapped my knee and gave me crutches. As I was slowly limping on my crutches to the women's locker room, down the hall I see many superstars gathered around Charlotte congratulating her on being a four time RAW's Women's champion. It sadden me. As Bayley was happy for Charlotte, she turned her head and made eye contact with me. It made me jump a little and I turned around and started heading to the locker room. Few seconds later, I hear foot steps behind me as if someone was jogging towards me which made me know it was Bayley.

"Hey, you will get Charlotte next time. I know you will Sasha." Bayley puts her arm around me. I know Bayley is trying to comfort me but my feelings are just mixed at the moment.

"If I even get a shot at the title, plus with this injury, it will be long time from now." I pushed the locker room door open and limped towards my belongings.

"Sasha, I hope for you. While you resting and training your injury, maybe I could have a shot at the title and we could feud. Like old times." Bayley then sits next to me on the bench. I really don't know if Bayley was trying to rub her unofficial number one contendership shot in my face or give me hope. I don't know about anything anymore.

"I guess, but the future changes every second, so it could always just be a maybe. I am thinking of going away for a while since I can't wrestle now." I zipped up my luggages. Bayley helped roll my luggages as we start heading towards the exit.

"Go away? As in like stay home for awhile?" Bayley looked at me confused. I haven't told anyone this but I planned a getaway just in case this event ever happened to me.

"Not home, I am leaving the country." We make it to my car and placed my lugagges in the back of my car.

"Leaving the country?! Sasha, why and where?!" Bayley looks at me as if I murdered someone.

"Just a gateway and just be me. I wanted to explore Japan and refresh myself. I love wrestling but I rarely have time to myself." I slowly get into the driver's seat while Bayley helped put my crutches in the passenger's seat.

"I understand. Will you be okay by yourself? Are you sure you don't need someone like a relative to tag along with you. I wish I could come but I can't have off days." Bayley looked pretty worried.

"Bayley, I am a grown woman. I can handle myself. I will FaceTime you everyday if that you not worry about me." I give her a small smile calm Bayley down.

"Okay. You better!" Bayley gives me a huge hug. I close my car and as slowly pull out of the lot, Bayley jumps up and down while waving bye.

Next stop, Japan.


	2. Japan

Sasha's POV

After what felt like millions of years of cramped seats and screaming babies, I finally arrived in Japan. I breathe in the new air and enjoy the area. Bright buildings and different people. I decided to walk on my crutches around the city and absorb my surroundings. I was getting strange looks here and there but I also got a lot of compliments from people about my hair and even recognizing me.

After touring the city on my own I decided to go inside a tiny cafe which had everything from Sashimi to Japanese Green Tea. The cafe was pretty full with barely any seats available. Everything looked so delicious that I did not know which to choose. Could I take one of each?

Kenny Omega

I look up from my phone after I see a glance of pink from the corner of my eye. At first, I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks but it's actually Sasha Banks in the same building as me. I was shocked and confused why she's on crutches. I don't know much about her personally but I try to catch up on her wrestling as much as can with my schedule. As I stare at Sasha order her dish, she limps over to my direction with her bags.

"Um, excuse me, may I sit here with you? There aren't many seats available here."

"Sure thing, it wouldn't be a gentleman of me to say no to you." Sasha smiles at me and sits in the chair while placing her crutches on the ground.

"Thank you. Are you visiting Japan as well?" Sasha adjusts a napkin on her lap.

"No, I work in Japan." I take a sip of my green tea.

"Oh! Sorry, I just thought that since you don't look like a native here. No offense!" Sasha blushes and looks down at her food. I give a small chuckle.

"It's okay, _Owabi shinaide kudasai._ " I pick up some rice with my chopsticks and eat it.

"Whoa! You know Japanese?! You sound so fluent! I know a good amount of Japanese. Oh, by the way, I am Sasha -" She sticks out her hand.

"Banks." I shake her hand and she gives me a speechless expression. "You wrestle for WWE. Don't be surprised." I grinned and winked at her.

"Yeah, sometimes I forget that when I start having a casual conversation"

"It's okay, I am Kenny Omega" I look down at the table and see that our hands are still together. "Uh, sorry." I slowly release my hand. "If you don't mind answering, what happened to your knee?" She moves strands of hair behind her ear and pushes her glasses close to her face.

"I got injured wrestling Charlotte in an IronWoman match yesterday. Which led to me losing my title."

"And your idea was to board an airplane to Japan after getting injured?" I raised my eyebrow while taking another sip of my tea.

She puts her elbow on the table and lies her head on her hand. "Well, I just wanted to escape and explore. Do something I couldn't do while on a huge schedule. Japan was my first idea of a great getaway."

"You and me both," I said then I finished the rest of my rice.

"What do you do for a living Kenny?"

"Same as you, I am also a wrestler for New Japan Pro Wrestling." Sasha's face lights up like Christmas lights after stating I was a wrestler.

"Really? Sorry, I wish I could catch up on other wrestling promotions but sadly I am always busy. Well, at least we have something in common." Sasha smiles and finishes her dish.

"It's cool. This might be awkward since we just met, but I could help get around Japan. Also, I could help with your knee if you like to stay over with me."

Sasha's POV

Staying with Kenny? Yeah, I barely know him, but he seems like a helpful guy. Plus I am in Japan, a place he definitely knows his ways around. I quickly start to think of the pros and cons of the offer.

"Well Kenny, I will take your offer."

"Great, let me help you with your bags. You wait here while I put your belongings in my car." Kenny puts the used bowls and utensils in a neat pile close to the edge of the table, then walks out of the cafe to put my bags in his car.

It's really sweet of him to do this for me. I don't know how to thank him for all this. I grab my crutches and limp over to the employee behind the counter to pay for our food. I said _domo_ to the employee. As I put my wallet in my purse, Kenny comes back inside.

"Aw, I was going to pay for us."

"It's okay Kenny, It is the least I could do when you're already doing so much for me."

"Okay, well I pulled the car close to the exit so no long walk out in the parking lot." Kenny puts his arm around me while he guides me to the passenger's side of his car. As we pull out of the front of the cafe. We start having small conversations about our childhood to interests and the more I got to know him, the more I started to like him. We arrive in the driveway of Kenny's home. Kenny opens the passenger's door of his car and helps me walk over to his front door. As he unlocks and pushes the door open, I get the first glance at his home. It is a nice sized house with two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small kitchen. His home was decorated with pictures of former wrestlers to him and his family.

"Just rest on the couch while I get the rest of your stuff." Kenny guides me to the couch and gently helps me on the couch. As Kenny walks back to the car, I pick up a picture frame next to the couch and observe the picture.

"New Japan's G1 Climax 26 Tournament." I jump a little by Kenny's voice behind me. I did not know it would be that quick to bring my stuff in.

"And judging by the picture, you won?" I turn to Kenny.

"Yes, I get to challenge any current New Japan champion for the main event match at Wrestle Kingdom on January 4. It's like winning the Royal Rumble to go to WrestleMania in WWE."

"Oh, well congratulations Mr. Omega!" I flash my smile and Kenny gives me a smile grin.

"Well, thank you. Also, I placed your stuff in the room down the hall, second door to the left. I will be in my room." Kenny walks into his room. As I limp the short distance to my room, Kenny's door was slightly opened. Through the opening, I see Kenny without a shirt. Oh my god, Kenny was built to the gods! I was very impressed. As I entered my room, I looked around the room. Small but I felt comfortable. I lay down on the bed and already feel rested. My back pocket vibrated and as expected it was a FaceTime request from Bayley. I answered it.

"Hey Bayley," I said smiling at my phone.

"Sasha! How's Japan?"

"Very smoothly. I actually meet a guy when I landed."

"A guy? Sasha is having a little crushy?!" Bayley gives me a huge smile then makes kissy faces.

"Not like that Bayley! He's name is Kenny Omega. He is also a professional wrestler for NJPW. "

"Hold on, Kenny Omega?" Bayley brings her laptop in front of her phone and searches him up on the internet. "Wow, Sasha you really know how to pick a guy." Bayley winked to me.

"Well, he also offered me to stay at his home." Bayley's mouth looked like it dropped through the Earth's core.

"STAY? WITH HIM? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Bayley jumps up and down on her bed waiting for my reply.

"I said ok." Bayley's screaming could be heard from Neptune. Couple seconds later, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." Kenny opens the door slowly. Kenny changed his outfit to shorts and a muscle tank top

"Sorry, I heard a loud sound and I thought it was an emergency for help" I giggled and Bayley also started laughing at what Kenny said.

"No, it was loud weird best friend Bayley, come say hi." I give Kenny my phone.

"Hi Bayley, I am Kenny." He waves hello to Bayley on the screen.

"Hello, Mr. Kenny Omega. Yes, I am Sasha's best friend. Anything happens to her, I will-" I quickly grabbed my phone from Kenny.

"Bye Bayley, I will talk to you later!" I nervously smile at Kenny while he just laughs at me quickly ending the call.

"Sorry for Bayley, she's just...Bayley" I place my phone on the nightstand and pushed some hair behind both ears.

"Hey, it's okay. You were cute. I mean, it was cute. I mean, I am not saying you're not cute, you're a beautiful woman...I am not helping this, am I?" I blushed and just gave him a small grin.

"So I am going to train with a couple of my friends soon. I am just here letting you know that the bathroom is close by. I bought groceries yesterday, so the kitchen is pretty full. You can make whatever your stomach desires." Kenny was about to leave until I stopped him.

"Just in case of emergencies, may I please have your number?"

"Oh, yeah sure thing." I handed Kenny my phone and he typed his number in. "Here you go. Well, I have to go now, I will be back in a couple hours." Kenny exits my room.

I am by myself and I decided to take a nap especially from the terrible plane trip. So far, this trip is a blessing.


	3. Followed?

Sasha' s POV

I woke up before Kenny to surprise him with breakfast because it's the least I could do. No matter how many things I do, it would not match up to Kenny's offer. I also scheduled an appointment with a doctor on my knee to have an estimate on recovery. I hope Kenny can come to the appointment since it's my first time. I grabbed both of our plates while limping to place them on the coffee table in the living room. As I turned to go pour two glasses of orange juice, Kenny walks out of his room with only basketball shorts while rubbing his left eye. It's not that I am not used to seeing shirtless men, my job is filled with them, but it's just Kenny was really well built.

"Morning Banks", with his drowsy voice. "You cooked breakfast?" I snapped out of the trance when he started talking.

"Oh yes, I did not really know what you liked to eat, so I made Tamagoyaki with steamed rice." I looked down, worried if Kenny did not like her choice of breakfast.

"Sounds delicious to me already." Kenny sits on the couch and grabs his plate.

"So, Kenny, how was training?" Kenny takes a bite of his rice before answering my question.

 _ **12 Hours earlier**_ _  
Kenny's POV_

"Kenny!" Matt and Nick run up to me and squeeze me into a sandwich hug.

"Glad to see you guys. I wish you guys can come to Japan often."

"You know how our contracts are for other promotions. Are you missing us already? Kenny feeling lonely?" Nick and Matt start poking my sides to try to annoy me.

"Yes, I miss you guys, and no I am not alone to feel lonely." I walked over to the treadmills. Nick and Matt looked at each other with goofy shocked faces. They followed and got on a treadmill beside me.

"So, you hooked up with someone?" Nick said in a singing tone which made Matt laugh. Hook up? Did they really think I just found a girl out of nowhere for sex?

"Ha. Ha. No." I rolled my eyes. "It's Sasha." I then cranked up the speed of the treadmill.

"Um, Sasha? As in Sasha Banks?" I nodded my head. "Well, what about her?" Matt and Nick looked at me confused about stating Banks.

"She flew to Japan earlier injured. I was surprised to see her especially at state she's in. I didn't want her limping along here alone, so she's living with me until she's 100%. Also, I could help her train the knee back to normal."

"Wrestler helping wrestler. That's nice." Nick gives my shoulder a friendly slap. The rest of workout was quick paced with multiple sets of deadlifts to weight machines. Pumping sweat out was one of the best feelings of being a professional wrestler.

After the workout, we stopped by McDonald's because The Young Bucks wanted to eat American food. It was quick and getting late at night, so we quickly parted with our goodbyes

.

Sasha's POV

"Have you heard of the Young Bucks before?" Kenny asked and I nodded my head. "I was working out with them which went well and told them about you staying over." I hope they don't mind. "Don't worry, they're okay with it." With that, I was a little relieved.

"Um, Kenny, if you don't mind, I scheduled an appointment in an hour for an estimate and I was wondering if you could come with me?"

"Not even 24 hours yet, and you already want to get back in the ring." He chuckles as he takes his final bites of his breakfast. "That's dedication, and yeah, I would like to." He picked up our dishes and placed them in the sink. "Let me change out of these shorts and put on a shirt." As he went to his room, I smiled a little to myself because Kenny sees me as more than just eye candy for the wrestling business. I am a wrestler to him. I entered my room and put on a cut up crop top Bayley shirt, black high waisted pants, and my vans. I put my long pink hair in a messy high bun, put my eye contacts in, and put on a light nature makeup. I grabbed my crutches and walked out of my room. Kenny was waiting for me and I kind of felt embarrassed because I felt he waited centuries.

"Nice look Banks." I smiled and those feelings went straight out the window.

"Thanks." Kenny grabbed his car keys and we headed out to see the doctor.

Kenny's POV

We entered the hospital and I requested for Sasha's doctor and a private waiting room. I didn't want to deal with fans this early with Sasha on crutches. I just needed her to focus on herself. We waited ten minutes until a nurse asked for and we followed to our room. I helped Sasha onto the hospital bed while I sat in the chair next to the bed. The nurse checked for basic height, weight, etc and exited the room.

"What if it's worse than I imagined?" Those words from Sasha really saddened me. I know we only meet yesterday, but as wrestler to wrestler, I know how she felt.

"Hey, don't think like that." I took her hand and looked at her. "I want...I need you to stay positive with me. If things don't go as planned then I will still be here to help. 5 days, 10 weeks, 25 years, I will still be here. I know you want to get back in the ring, but you need to have patience. Patience is key to a healthy recovery. I gave her hand a soft squeeze. As my hand was still holding hers, the doctor entered the room and I slowly let go.

"Kon'nichiwa." The doctor said then closed the door and bows to me and I returned a bow as well. "By the way, my children are fans of the both of you. It surprised me when I got the list of patients this morning!" His Japanese accent was still there but his English was pretty clear. "I am Dr. Saitō. Mrs. Banks, explain to me how this happened please." The doctor pulled up his rolling chair close to Sasha while she explained the event. I looked into her eyes and it seemed like she was going to cry. So, rubbed the smalls of her back to show that everything will be okay. The doctor unwrapped Sasha's bandage wrap and started moving her knee around. Her eyes closed tightly as the pain from the movement was growing. Saitō's nurse brought a wheelchair and rolled Sasha to take an x-ray while I stay here. As I waited, my phone rang and it was Chase Owens.

"Hello?" I answered and the other line was pretty noisy. I instantly knew Owens was the stadium for the NJPW event today.

"Omega, where are you? You have a press conference in an hour or so. Then later a match." I scratched the back of my head and sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but something important came up."

"Something more important than this came up? This is rare. I will try to cover for you."

"Thanks, Owens, I owe you." I hung up the phone and seconds later Saitō rolled Sasha back in the room and results will be finalized in about 10 minutes.

"Hey, Sasha. In less than an hour, I have to start heading to an event." Sasha looked kind of gloomy at what I said. "If you want to go with me, then it would be fine with me. I don't want you to feel alone while I am gone. Only if you want to." Sasha nodded her head. A few minutes later, Dr. Saitō comes in with an envelope of Sasha's x-rays and puts each picture flat on the light table. He explained each picture and told us that in a week she can slowly go back to training since the injury was not really severe. Sasha's face shone with excitement at the results. She surprised me with a hug which made me wrap my arms around her.

We exited the hospital headed towards the arena for NJPW. I looked over to Sasha and she kept fidgeting her or looking at herself from the front camera of her phone.

"Are you okay? You were really happy before we left your appointment."

"I am just nervous about the other wrestlers, that's all." She looked down at her hands.

"You will be fine. If anyone looks at you the wrong way, then you have the right to punch them square in the face." Sasha laughed and her smile was so gorgeous.

Sasha's POV

We arrived at the reserved parking lot and Kenny helped me out of the car and into the arena. As we were walking in the halls, I got a lot of whispers from crew members and pointed fingers towards my direction. Maybe it's because I wrestle for a different company. I am glad Kenny has his own dressing room because it would just be awkward with other guys in the same room with me. Kenny placed his duffel bag near the bench and went straight to the restroom. I sit on the bench and look around the pretty huge locker room. I wish I got my own locker room back in the states. Kenny comes back from the bathroom to grab his attire to change in the bathroom. When he finished, he stepped back in the room wearing black leather pants with 'The Elite' stamped on the back. To me, he looked like a completely different person.

"Would you like to come to the press conference and watch my match?" I nodded and we exited the room and headed to the press room. The room was filled with reporters. They started filming live right when we entered the door. Questions were thrown in English and Japanese that were about my presence.

"Ignore any questions about you being here," Kenny whispered to me and I just nod. I limped to the closest seat to the front while Kenny walked up to the conference table.

Before a reporter could complete his question, Kenny interrupted him.

"First of all, I don't need any of your questions to get a message out to Okada, so don't bothering asking." With that statement alone, a shiver went down my spine. "Okada, I know you are watching this because I am the storm rolling in on your parade. I am really sick of you. You were just a TNA young boy. All of sudden, you got thrust into this main event situation, and suddenly making millions of dollars, dressing all fancy, having a ton of interviews, sponsor meetings, photoshoots, and commercials. All that ends when I step in and take what I deserve, unlike you. I made history not only for me but for this business! Where are my commercials, sponsors, and fancy clothes?! Oh wait, it is all given to the kiss up of the business. Okada, I respect you as a talented wrestler but you don't deserve what you have been given. This is the end for you. No more questions." Kenny gets up from the table and walks out. I was completely shocked at what I just witness. It was completely 180° of the guy I first met. I limped towards the exit while reporters were still hammering with questions. Kenny was waiting for me outside the door with his arms crossed.

"It took you long enough, " Kenny said with a smile.

"Wel, I am 'crippled'. Kenny, you did really good, not just good, amazing in there."

"Thanks, just doing my job." We walked towards the gorilla for his tag match with Bullet Club member, Chase Owens. "Wish me luck?" Kenny turns to look at me and I gave him a hug.

"You don't need luck, I know you got it in the bag." I give him a smile and a soft squeeze on both shoulders. Kenny smiles back at me and walks out through the curtain with his tag partner. I take a small peek through the curtain and Kenny looked so natural with his character. As I was looking, my phone started vibrating uncontrollable. I take my phone out of my back pocket and see that my Instagram and Twitter were blowing up of pictures of me with Kenny. What crept me out the most was a picture of me hugging Kenny. It wasn't even five minutes ago since that moment. Is someone following me?


	4. Love Feelings

Kenny's POV

I walk through the curtains happy on my victory and I expected Sasha to wait for me but she wasn't there. It was weird, so I walked my way back to my locker room. As I opened the door, a fist flies close to my face, but with fast reaction I reversed it and pinned the person's arm on the wall next to the door. I looked down and see it was Sasha.

"Sasha? What the hell?" I was very confused.

"Well, first, you can let go of me so I can explain." I didn't realize that we were pressed together pretty close. I slowly let go of her arm and I watched as she limped to close the door. I handed over her crutches that were on floor. "Check your phone."

"Check my phone?" I walked over to my duffel bag and see a bunch of notifications of from Twitter and Instagram of a picture of Sasha and I hugging before my match.

"During your match, I got a phone call from Triple H, and it was not good." She looked very disappointed. Now I feel like shit because this is all my fault. If only I did not offer to let her come to the show, or if I didn't let her stay over with me. "Hunter does not like the WWE Universe thinking I was leaving to New Japan or WWE misusing me. You know, the weird and false rumors. So, they order me to fly back to the states. For the short amount of time I met you, it has been pretty nice Kenny." For an instant my heart broke. I felt devastated. This feeling is just random, or is it?

"Or maybe you don't have to." Sasha looked up at me as if two other heads just grew from my neck.

"What do you mean? He's my boss. If I…"

"I know HHH is your boss, but you don't have to kiss up to him or anyone for a simple mistake. You stand up for you Sasha." I put both of my hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, then it will just lead to me losing the dream I have."

"It won't. You gotta make them want you. Not the other way around. I will help you. I promise you that. Sasha looks at me as if she was looking through my soul to see I was lying about what I just said.

"Okay, Mr. Omega." I was really surprised that she agreed to my offer. Am I really this persuasive? Then she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me close to her. We were nose to nose. "If anything and I mean anything goes wrong, then you will get a very earlier visit to your tombstone. Got it?" I just nod my head and then she let's go. She is very strong for a someone her size and in crutches.

"Okay, well, in a week I will have a really good plan for you. So for a week, no communication with anyone in WWE, no use of social media, and you have to be indoors."

"That sounds like torture."

"But it will be worth it at the end." We secretly exit the locker and then make a quick stop to my boss's office before arriving back to my home.

Sasha's POV

It has been two days since HHH contacted me to immediately fly back to the states. My phone piles up with endless voicemails and missed calls. I am lying down on my bed scrolling through my phone looking and ignoring comments on Instagram. I just feel like terrible person to my fans. Kenny walks into the room as I am on my phone.

"Hey, off the phone." Kenny points to my phone. He lays down next to me and then puts my phone in his pocket.

"Ugh, I know, I am sorry." I turn my head and look at the ceiling.

"You been in this room all day. I took off for the whole week just for you.'' It has been very thoughtful of him to take off work just to spend time with me. He comforts me, cooks for me, etc. "You need to get out of here. You can watch TV in the living room."

"I am too lazy." I turn away from him. After a couple seconds of silence, Kenny carries me up bridal style. "Kenny, what are you doing?!"

"Well for one thing you are not staying in this room for a whole week" He carries me into the living room and places me on the couch. "And second…" He digs into a shopping bag and pulls out a huge DVD box set of Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z.

"Oh my god! Let's watch them! Please!"

"Oh, now you're excited. I thought you were too lazy." Kenny puts in the Sailor Moon DVD and then walks to the kitchen to get the popcorn and snacks.

"Can't a girl change her mind" I turn my head and body to look at Kenny.

"Can't a girl change her mind" Kenny says as he mocked me. As a result, I threw a pillow at Kenny from the couch. "Hey, watch it Banks!" I laugh really hard at his reaction. He tried to throw a popcorn at me but I open my mouth and it made it in. "Oh, you think you are legit now?" As he comes into the living room with the food, places them on the coffee table, and sits next to me.

"I always been legit." I poke the his side.

Several hours on the couch at almost 4 in the morning, I wake up to the Dragon Ball Z playing at low volume and being the only source of light in the entire home. I adjust my glasses and I see that I am laying down right on top of Kenny. Plus Kenny had one arm around me while the other was behind his neck for support. I softly giggle at how calm and really cute he is when he sleeps. I gently glide my finger on his nose and it twitched like a bunny and I almost couldn't contain my laughter. Maybe I am starting like Kenny's company a lot more than I should and I don't think it's bad. I think I am having feelings.


	5. Pushing Through

Sasha's POV

I slowly wake up to the lost of body heat from under me and just the cold couch cushions. I was kind of sad because it felt so good. I turn to the sound of a printing machine making copies and I see take the sheets of paper.

"Right on time, I just finished our plan for you." Kenny holds up a couple of papers in his hand.

"Wow, you're pretty quick on the script." I rub my eyes to wake my drowsy eyes up. "I can't wait to read it soon."

"Plus, by the time we do this your injury will be better. So it's good news all round!" Kenny places the script on the coffee table then walks to kitchen to bring me coffee with cream.

"Thanks." I take a sip from my cup and the creamy warmness flowing down my throat wakes me up. I lean forward to grab the script from the table and scan it. "So this is what you been doing for the past couple days?"

"Yes, and I know this will be gold. So read it and give me your opinion." Kenny lays back on the other end of the couch. I read the script and there's a part in it that does not sit right with me. I wanted to tell Kenny about it, but I think back to that nice things he has done for me and I didn't want to ruin that.

"I love the script Kenny. Original work." I give him a soft smile and hand him the script.

"Thanks Sasha, I really wanted to make it up for you. For the unintentional problem. " He then walks back to his room to change his clothes.

I lay back on the couch and looking up at the ceiling and hope that everything goes well.

 _ **Couple days later**_

Sasha's POV

I went against doctor's orders and started training my injury ahead of time. Kenny was fighting against my decision. He wasn't rude about it, he was just very concerned. I told him that being stuck at home icing her her knee wasn't making me happy and he understood that. So now we headed to local japanese wrestling school that gave us a private ring for my training. Walking past the training students, they would instantly stare, point at us, and even record us. It sucked that I had to ignore their questions while Kenny just politely asks them in Japanese to not ask me questions.

"That will never get old." As I entered the private room and placed my bag to the side. Kenny locks the door and places his bag next to mine.

"Well, you are very recognizable. Especially with this purple and pink hair" Kenny lifts up a strand of my hair to prove his point.

"Ha, true." I walk up the steel steps, wipe my feet on the apron, and enter the ring. Kenny sits on the top of the turnbuckles as he watches me.

"You have three minutes to run the ropes. Begin!" I run the ropes as fast and precise as I can. My knee was tingling but I had to push through. "Stop! Now take a rope and flop on your back ten times." I do as I was instructed and damn, missing days of wrestling sucks. I just feel like I am a beginner. "Stop!"

"What do you mean stop? I only did four."

"Run a rope and take a bump off me." Kenny gets off the turnbuckle and stands in the middle of the ring. I run a rope and run towards Kenny and I took the bump to my shoulder. "Again." I run to the ropes on my right and the second bump threw me off and I fall. "Again." I get up slowly and run to the rope to right and I take another bump. "Want to stop Banks?" Kenny sticks his hand out to help me up, but I grab his hand with all my might pull him to the ground. "I will take that as a no." Kenny rolls over and looks at me.

"That was a no, but a break will be nice" I roll out of the ring and walked to my bag.

Kenny's POV

As Sasha was asking for a break, I couldn't resist her beauty even when was sweating. When she was walking to her bag, I couldn't stop staring. Hair swifting left to right, especially her body. Wait what am I doing? I rub my face to try to forget the recent thought.

"You okay Kenny? You seem frustrated." I didn't even notice Sasha returning to the ring. She then hands me a bottle of water.

"I am okay, and thanks." I take a couple of gulps of the water. "Whenever you're ready, we can resume." Sasha gives me a smile and lays down in the ring next to me and we chatted for awhile. The more closer I get to her, the more I have feelings for her. Can that be true?


	6. Possible Love?

[A/N: Before I start, in this story I will be making up original characters to fit the story]

Sasha's POV

After the intense training, we took another break and I knew I couldn't go any longer. I sat on the apron while Kenny was helping me wrap a bag of ice to my knee. I closed my eye shut because it was really cold but it was easing the pain.

"How are you feeling?" Kenny looks up at me while finishing the ends of the wrap.

"I am feeling okay. I am almost ready to wrestle."

"Don't worry you will get to wrestle. No doubt about that champ." My body tensed up when Kenny called me champ. I wasn't the one holding the belt anymore. Charlotte is and soon maybe Bayley.

"Hey, I know you don't have the title around your waist right now, but sometimes you don't need it to be a champion because I already know you are one." What surprised me the most was when softly placed both of his hands on each side of cheeks and ours eyes aligned. My face instantly blushed. Why was I blushing?! Just looking into his eyes makes me melt. Then unexpectedly, his cell phone rings in his bag. Kenny turns and walks to his bag to answer the call. A part of me wanted to throw his bag down a cliff because it worried a good moment. It could have meant something. Kenny ends the phone conversation and walks over to me.

"Hey, a friend of mine just invited me to lunch, care to join?" The sound of lunch really hit the spot.

"Yes, please. I am starving!" I hopped off the apron and limped towards my bag. "But first let me change into something comfortable." I grab my change of clothes and limp towards the private restroom. I take a shower and wash my hair to remove the smell of sweat. After that, I quickly dried my hair and body and put on my clothes. I place my makeup bag on top of the counter and start on my natural makeup look.

"Girls do take a long time." Kenny says through the door" I instantly rolled my eyes and smiled a little.

"If only boys had patience," I said in a singing tone. After I finally did my wings with my eyeliner and removed the ice pack from my knee. I opened the door and see Kenny sitting next to the door. "Aw, you look like a lost puppy waiting for me. How adorable." Kenny gets up from sitting on the floor and offers to carry my belongings.

"I felt like I was going to die and my body was going to decay before you would come out." I playfully pushed him.

"Hey, I have to look good." I flip my hair left and right and posed with a peace sign.

"With and without makeup, you still look beautiful. Don't worry too much." That instantly made my face blush and my body tingle. Was he serious?

We placed our stuff in the back of the car and made our way to the location for lunch with his friend. We parked the car and made our way to a big restaurant. The waitress directs us to a booth and we order our drinks.

"Kenny, let me use your phone and take pictures of the decorations. This place is amazing!" Kenny hands me his phone and I started taking pictures of the bright neon colored decorations. There were some moveable decoration pieces like the small dragon on the table moving its tail left and right. I am instantly fangirling in my seat while Kenny looks at me as if I grew two heads on each shoulder.

"You are really something Banks." I lean my head on his shoulder and took a selfie with him.

"It's a keeper!" I pass his phone back to him as the waitress comes to our table with the drinks. As I took my drink and add a straw in it, a Japanese woman with long black hair with a Japanese bang stops at our table.

"Kenny!" She immediately hugs him and as she's hugging him she tilts her and looks at me. "I didn't know you were inviting someone with you." I was shocked that his friend looked like a supermodel. She was wearing designer sunglasses on her head, black silk tank top, high waisted light blue jeans, with long laced knee high heel boots. I looked like garbage compared to her with just a crop top, high waisted shorts, and tennis shoes.

"Well, this is Sasha Banks, and Sasha this is Hana Chinen." Kenny introduces me to Hana as she sits in front of Kenny and extends her hand out in front of me. I kindly shake her hand and let go.

"So, how long have you known each other?"

"Just a couple of days actually and it was unexpected, but I am glad we met," I said as Kenny nods to my response while drinking his coffee.

"That's cute, so are you guys going out?" Hana looks at me for a response. I really got nervous at her question.

"Oh, no! We're just friends. I don't even know if Kenny is taken or anything." I mentally wanted to kick myself for making a fool of myself in front of a person I just met.

"No, I am not taken. I am still looking." Kenny takes another sip of his coffee then looks at me and gives me a wink. At that very moment, my legs felt numb and I was on cloud 9. I officially confirm that I am having feelings for Kenny. A person that I just met not too long ago. It's just something about him that he can make the world stop for a moment. Just the two of us.

"Well, that's good." Hana pushes her hair behind to show her cleavage. I knew instantly she was trying to flirt with Kenny with her body. "Kenny, I came in late, would you mind going up to a bartender and asking for a Blue Hawaiian for me." She gently places her hand on his shoulder then glides it up and down.

"Sure, I can do that." Kenny gets up and walks up to the bar.

"Well, what do you do for a living Hana?" I asked her. She turned her head and her face expression changed to something so dark.

"Listen, Sasha, you are a sweet. You really are, but you will only be just a friend to him. You're not his type. He wants someone like me" She twirls her hair and then curves her breasts and waist to show that she was his type of girl. "You can still live in a fantasy world and I will also pretend to like you. Just do not get in my way." Hana picks up her menu to see what she would want for lunch. I do the same to avoid any conflict with Hana until Kenny arrives. Kenny comes back with Hana's Blue Hawaiian.

"Here is your drink. I also asked if the waitress would come by soon so we order our food and she will be here in about 5 minutes.

"Oh Kenny, you're such a gentleman!" Hana places elbow on the table as she lies her head on her hand dolling her eyes at him. I just roll my eyes and return looking at my menu.

The rest of the afternoon at the restaurant was just mostly Hana and Kenny having their conversation. Hana made her statement and I just backed up as she wanted. Kenny would look over at me here and there as if wanted he was concerned why I was quiet. Hana hugged Kenny goodbye and just waved at me. Kenny and I walked to his car and drove back to his home.

"Sasha, is everything okay? You were oddly quiet. That's not you." Kenny looked over at me while I rested my head on the window.

"How do you know that's not me?" I looked up at the sky as the colors mixed with yellow orange and purple. It was beautiful.

"There is not one day you are not singing around the house especially in the shower. When you are in the shower, you sing very loud that people in Antarctica can hear you." I laughed and turned to look at him.

"Okay, that sounds more like an insult than a compliment."

"I did not say it was bad. It is actually pretty good. Usually, when I am home, it is quiet and empty. Then you arrive and it feels different and lively which I like." Kenny pulls up to the driveway and parks the car. "Now tell me, what's wrong?" He places his hand on my thigh and I tense up.

"Um, you know, the workout was intense and I am just tired." I smiled at Kenny to make my lie believable and from preventing him from asking any more questions.

"Okay. Well, in two days we have to get ready for your best moment in wrestling." Kenny exits the car while coming around to help me out.

"Yeah, pretty nervous about that." Kenny opens the front door and lets me in first then locks the door behind him.

"Do not be nervous, it will be your moment to shine." Kenny places his keys and phone on the coffee table and enters his room. I sit on the couch to mentally rest from today until I heard a notification sound. I look over and see Kenny's phone light up. His wallpaper was the selfie I took of us at the restaurant. My heart fluttered at his phone. Does Kenny like me?


	7. Too Sweet

Kenny's POV

I know Sasha was lying to me, but I brushed it off at the moment. Now I am just wondering, did I do something wrong? I felt that I did everything okay so far, but Sasha is now acting different ever since we went out to lunch with Hana . I hear my phone's notification sound go off from the living room so I walk to retrieve it. As I enter the living room, I spot Sasha staring at the screen of my phone. I can tell she's blushing. I slowly approach her from behind and surprised her by poking the sides of her waist. Sasha immediately jumped from the couch and onto the floor. I burst into laughter from Sasha's reaction.

"Why Kenny?!"

"Well, you were dazed off. So, it was a perfect opportunity to do it." I walked over to help Sasha back on her feet and I grabbed my phone.

"Ha. Ha. You got your 15 seconds of fun." Sasha ties her hair up into a messy bun and to me it still looked so perfect. "God, I'm nervous about this script." She sits down on the couch as if she's already disappointed in herself. I sit next to her as she curls up next to me.

"I know you aren't used to Japanese wrestling, especially the fans because you are used to touring in the United States, so I know how you feel. But I had to prove to myself and everyone that I am the best especially for a non Japanese wrestler and so far I am the best." I winked at her and she softly laughs into my arm. "Don't be scared, just two more days away."

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

I am pumping up in the location of where Sasha and I will film our little promo for the whole world to see. Also I added a little twist to the script that Sasha does not know yet. My ol' friend of mine, Sora Tanaka, who is also filming our promo, is a tech wizard. He brought up an amazing idea that will get WWE falling into their knees. We will hack Monday Night Raw on air since it is almost 9 p.m. in Washington D.C. and almost 11 am in Japan. It was just perfect timing. I listen to Sora explain the camera work and the different effects for filming, when Sasha comes from the changing room. Her hair was freshly curled, tight shorts that hugged her lower body, and a cut up Bullet Club shirt. Damn, she looked marvelous.

Sasha's POV

Kenny gets in front of the camera as Sora prepares filming. I give Kenny two thumbs up for good luck as he was signal to begin.

"Hello humans of the wrestling world. No, this is not a mistake. This message is to the suits of WWE. If you haven't been living under a rock for the past couple days, then you know the news on Sasha Banks. Being thrown around to make a daughter of a Hall of Famer look "superior". Sasha is just as good and should be given just as much as Ms. Flair. Sasha does not deserve to be a floormat when she has potential. Oh, and yes she is in Japan with me. Proof? Yes I can provide it."

I walk towards Kenny and face the camera.

"Thank you Kenny for the introduction. Oh, Charlotte, by the way, news flash! I am 100% better and I am coming for that title even if I have to go through hell a million times to get what I deserve! I don't even have to be in a WWE ring to get it back in my hands. So hold on tight and watch your surroundings, I may be in Japan now, but not for long for sure. I'm going to be better than ever before! I will and forever will be the Queen and you will be the shadow of Ric Flair. Woooo!" I turn to Kennt and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. At first he was shocked about my action but quickly melted into the kiss. The kiss was in sync with love and fire. I slowly broke the kiss for air and Kenny smiles at me.

"Too sweet." Kenny and I 'too sweet' each other and the filming ends.

 **A/N:** Sorry for not updating the story for like a month. I am not having writer's block, just writing the story in my notebook and busy with school. Also thinking about making a fanart for my story. Maybe. Sorry, I will try keeping up with this story very soon. Also, sorry this chapter is short, but don't worry I wrote a lot more. Stay tuned!


	8. FanArt

_Today I finished the FanArt of my story. It was quick and kind of messy but I like it so enjoy!_

 _To see the Artwork go to my Twitter which indycmpunk! Retweet and Like the tweet please! Thanks for your support! ❤_


End file.
